What is Love?
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: He longed to go over to her, brush away a stray hair behind the top of her ear, kiss her cheek, and compliment her. Women adored that for some reason...Rose/10 Please Read and Review


**Holy crap it's my first Doctor Who fic. Keep in mind this is just a oneshot drabble but...yay! ^^ Ok...I cried when David Tennant regenerated but enough about End of Time, this fic is a Rose x Doctor (10). Enjoy ^^**

**Doctor Who belongs to whoever created it  
Rose Tyler belongs to Billie Piper/creator of Doctor Who**

* * *

**What is Love?**

* * *

He wanted to love her like humans did. Although the Doctor never watched or understood human mating rituals, he was able to grasp a basic concept of them. He could vaguely understand why a man would draw his lovers' cheek to his lips and why she would smile and sometimes giggle. He could barely comprehend why a man would kiss her, hold her, cradle her in his arms, and whisper fantasies that were romantic dreams and escapades. In the end, it all led to the feeling of what humans called love. Love was seen and defined in numerous things regardless of planet, creature, sex, or age. The Doctor had seen many expressions of love but in the end the main common sightings of said love were: kissing, hugging, and holding hands. The rest was for behind the curtain, in the darkness where no one could see the passion unless it was displayed for everyone to see. The Doctor had wondered sometimes what happened behind closed doors in the darkest of nights and in the latest of hours. He could only guess as he leaned back in the jump seat and allowed his mind to delve into his idea of love.

Love, according to the Doctor, was someone close and trusting, beautiful and warm and kind and everything in between. So many qualities for love, all compacted into one four letter word - it sparked an interest in the Doctor. Nothing sexual (although he was sexually curious at times, however, this wasn't one of those times) but more of wonder; how many terms would there be before one could grasp their own view of love? How many words would be used to form love if words could describe let alone form love? And then there was the matter that love was used in different ways. Love could of meant that one loved another like a sibling, a sibling of what? Mankind? Life? Closeness? What? There was such thing as platonic love which was were one loved another like a sibling. The Doctor smiled, he was most familiar with that love but then had that meant he was in love before? Following this, was the issue that the different words of love. Love could be worded as adornment, admiration, crush, adoring, and so many other words he felt his mind growing more complex with every passing seconds. Every word he thought wrapped the Doctor in meanings as he drowned in them all, taking them in like a sponge did to water.

However, in the end it came down to the bottom line: What was love for the Doctor? What was the trigger (or what were the triggers) of love for the Doctor? The Doctor played with a black button on his tuxedo jacket as he began to think of everything he loved: humans (despite the fact that they were quite possibly the strangest race the Doctor ever encountered), time traveling, exploring - for a moment he thought himself to be an adventurer and not capable of loving which he quickly denied with the shake of his head. There had to be more though, there had to be more than the humans, exploring through time, there had to be an answer. What was his love, what was his defining moment of love, what was his one true-

"Doctor?"

His train of thought was broken by the beautiful blonde aka Rose Tyler standing in one of the numerous hallways of the TARDIS. His hazel eyes met with hers' as she stood in a shimmering blue dress that hugged her every figure. A transparent silky stole draped gently over the inner curves of her elbows and hung just below the dress cut on her back. Bless God for that cut, it exposed most of her back but covered everything else just fine. Her blonde locks were swept up into a bun which was adorned with jewels the Doctor had bought for her in another era in another time where Rose and the Doctor were just travelers in a world of passerbys. Diamonds hung at her soft earlobes and along the gentle curve of her neck as for a moment the Doctor swore she wore the stars.

Rose's feet were covered in black heels as she wore no pantyhose - who would dare to enter her dress anyway? She had no boyfriend or Casanova or romantic lover. However, Rose Tyler did have a crush on the Doctor. It was obvious to most people as seeing she seemed to gain a certain glow or happiness when she was around him but to the Doctor, he had no idea. But in that moment, the Doctor had a sudden urge. It wasn't sexual or forceful but it was a moment of awe and shock. Never before had Rose looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. He longed to go over to her, brush away a stray hair behind the top of her ear, kiss her cheek, and compliment her. Women adored that for some reason but in the end, the Doctor could do nothing more than replace his stunned expression with a goofy grin.

"Ah! Are you ready Rose?"

"I am if you are."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time shall we," The Doctor questioned her in a sly tone and offered her his arm. "To Paris!"

"To Paris," she grinned and looped her arm in his' as they left the Tardis and entered the shimmering core of France that was the city of lights and love. The Doctor smiled as he escorted Rose into the night as he discovered another trigger for love: Rose Tyler. Beautiful Rose Tyler whose elbow gently hugged the Doctor's in the arm loop and beautiful Rose Tyler who changed him from a cold hearted Doctor into a Doctor who bore a warm smile and a slight idea of love.


End file.
